¡Cruel destino Slytherin!
by DeevYLP
Summary: Nuevamente una boda alejando a dos seres que se aman. Todo por tomar decisiones equivocadas.


**ACLARO que los personajes principales de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de nuestra apreciable J.K. Rowling. Por supuesto, la trama de este Fic ¡es mía! ;)**

**NOTA: Si a alguien le agradase mi historia y desearán compartirla en alguna otra red social, sólo pido me informen y claro está, nunca olviden dar créditos al autor. ¡GRACIAS! ;)**

* * *

**Cruel destino Slytherin**

* * *

Jamás en mi vida pensé que su final fuera similar al mío. Él siempre había sido diferente, yo nunca había encontrado el motivo ni la razón suficiente que le hubiera hecho digno del lugar que ocupó en el colegio alguna vez. Pero ahora que estamos frente a este lugar sólo observando lo que ocurre, lamento darme cuenta que el sombrero seleccionador nunca se equivoca. Dos ex-Slytherin frente a una iglesia presenciando una boda que pudo ser evitada, ¡que aun podría ser evitada!, pero mi amigo al parecer no desea hacer nada más. Situación que no consigo comprender, ya que cuándo yo pase por esto, él insistía en que fuera valiente, en que luchara y no lo hice y, ahora por muy increíble que parezca, ¡él tampoco lo estaba haciendo!

– Theo… vámonos. Sólo te hace más daño – le mencione al notar sus ojos nublados.

– ¿De qué hablas Draco? Estoy bien, ¡es una linda boda! Es, es…

– ¡Si no haces algo tú, lo haré yo! – de repente sentí que esto ya había ocurrido.

– ¡Mira quién lo dice ahora Draco!

– Yo tenía motivos, ¡TÚ NO! – realmente se estaba poniendo necio.

– ¿Seguro que no? Yo creo que siempre fue al contrario. – De cierta forma tenía razón.

– ¡NO! Tú… yo… amigo… no quiero que seas tan infeliz como yo, tú eres diferente, ¡siempre has sido diferente!

Bajó la cabeza, creo que di en el blanco, mi intención era provocarlo para que reaccionara, más nunca creí que lo lograría, o tal vez no lo he logrado aún, ¡Merlín! no logre nada. ¡Maldita sea! La historia se repetía de nuevo y no podía hacer más. Al menos el inicio había sido diferente…

– _Eso ha sido divertido Theo, muy gracioso en verdad. – dijo con exagerada alegría aquella muchacha._

– _Pero no lo había dicho para causarte gracia, yo hablaba muy enserio. – estaba mintiendo, yo podía notarlo, conocía a mi amigo._

– _¡Oh! Lo siento sólo que… – la mirada de la chica realmente era de asombro y preocupación, pero Theo sonreía y ahora comenzaba a reír sin detenerse, ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo ahí?_

– _Yo lo siento más Luna, no pude evitarlo. Has puesto una cara de asombro que… mi broma no resulto gracias a eso. – decía alegremente Theo, ¡ay sí muy graciosito!, ¡por qué rayos estaba siendo tan agradable con esa Lunática!_

– _¿Malfoy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué te escondes? ¿Acaso estás espiando a alguien? – ¡Maldita sea! por qué tenía que aparecer en este momento._

– _¿Espiar yo? ¿Por quién me tomas Hermione?_

– _¿Hermione? ¿Desde cuándo te sientes con derecho de llamarme por mi nombre, MALFOY?_

– _¡Oh! Lo lamento… – Ella me miraba con extrañeza y cómo no ¿Hermione? ¿Lo lamento? ¡Demonios! Me había tomado por sorpresa, tanto que no me había dado tiempo de auto prepararme para seguir tomando mi estúpido papel del "príncipe de Slytherin", pero tenía que hacerlo aunque eso me doliera. – Tienes razón ¡sangre sucia inmunda! – desde hacía tiempo que odiaba llamarla así, pero era necesario – sólo estaba siendo sarcástico, ¡ja!_

– _Bien, me alegra que sea eso Malfoy, de lo contrario, tus palabras antes dichas tendrían que empezar a asustarme. En fin, vete de aquí, no tienes nada que hacer en estos pasillos, es más deberías estar en entrenamiento de Quidditch. Así que…_

– _¡Vaya, vaya! Granger. ¿Cómo sabes que debería estar en el entrenamiento? y ¿Cómo es que siendo "tan inteligente" no has pensado que por ser yo el capitán puedo cancelarlo cuándo así lo desee? – creí que le interesaba, sino porque tenía esa información, espera ¡NO! seguramente había otra razón – La próxima vez que me vigiles para saber que sucede con mi vida, hazlo bien al menos ¡sangre sucia!_

– _¿Vigilarte yo? ¡no somos iguales Malfoy! Es sólo que… _

– _¿Draco? Amigo que… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Theo estaba nervioso, eso me alegraba, eso indicaba que algo sucedía._

– _Sólo pasaba por aquí "amigo" ¿y tú?_

– _Creo que tenemos cosas que hablar Draco. – Al parecer había notado que lo había descubierto._

– _¿Enserio? – dije sarcásticamente, él realmente tenía cosas que explicarme._

– _¡Hasta luego Luna! – y le sonrío como un idiota enamorado, no me quedaba más que rodar los ojos, ¡arrgg! – ¡Hasta luego Hermione! – ¿Hermione? ¿Por qué él si la llamaba por su nombre? – Las veo luego. – Ambas le devolvían una sonrisa a él y a mí sólo me veían serias, bueno Hermione más bien me veía enojada._

_Caminamos por casi todo el castillo para llegar a las mazmorras, vaya que Theo si buscaba esconderse._

–_ ¡Muffliato! __– Dijo Theo cuándo entramos a mí habitación._

– _¿Tan grave es tu secreto que tienes que conjurar un hechizo silenciador para que hablemos Theo?_

– _No, no es tan grave como el tuyo Draco._

– _¿De qué hablas? Realmente estoy enfadado y no estoy para rodeos, ¡Cómo pudiste!_

– _A mí no me engañas Draco, somos los mejores amigos y conocemos muchas cosas el uno del otro, sé lo que sientes y no entiendo cómo es que puedes vivir ocultándolo._

– _¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que estoy ocultando?_

– _¡Tus sentimientos por Hermione! ¿Qué más? – Él tenía razón._

– _No… no sé dé que hablas Nott._

– _No importa sigue negándolo si eso te hace feliz, aunque lo dudo. En fin, te platicaré lo que sucede y siento no haberlo hecho antes pero compréndeme, sabía de antemano como te pondrías. Salgo con Luna, más bien soy NOVIO de Luna y no me importa lo que digas. Finalmente sabes que no soy un Slytherin completo, ahora menos que la amo tanto y haré lo que sea por ella, porque sea feliz, porque seamos felices._

– _¡Es una locura Theodore! ¡Ella es una traidora a la sangre! No puedes… por tu propio bien… eso tienes que terminarlo…_

– _¡Por Merlín Draco! No me vengas con esas tonterías. ¡LA AMO! Eso es lo importante. _–_ me grito de una manera y en un tono que nunca antes había empleado así estuviera bastante enojado. Esa relación iba enserio entonces._

– _Hay una reputación que cuidar como Slytherin que somos ¡si tu padre se entera Nott! _–_ le dije con la única intención de que pensara bien las cosas. Sabía lo que pasaría si no le ponía fin a la situación._

– _¡Mi padre no puede decirme nada! Realmente no está en posición de juzgar mis acciones – desvió su mirada y bajo el tono de voz._

– _¿Seguro Nott? Espero no estar presente cuando tu padre lo sepa. Quiero evitar tener que decirte que "Te lo dije"_

– _Espera… creí que me dirías que tú le harías saber sobre esto. ¿Pero sólo deseas no tener que estar presente cuándo la noticia de mi noviazgo con Luna llegue a sus oídos? GRACIAS por apoyarme en esto amigo mío. _–_ sonrío abiertamente. Entendió bien lo que había intentado decirle en mis últimas palabras._

– _¡Quita esa cara de bobo! La situación no me agrada. Estoy consciente de lo que te espera, te apoyaré lo que más pueda… pero si algo malo te sucede, tú mismo te lo habrás buscado. – dije tristemente ya que sabía la actitud que tomaría su padre, la forma en que quizá lo torturaría. De tan sólo imaginarlo, sentía un coraje inmenso._

– _Lo sé amigo. Pero me arriesgaré y esto sin duda me será más fácil con tu apoyo._

_Me dio un abrazo fuertemente. Él siempre mostraba demasiado sus emociones, cosa que se supone que un buen Slytherin no debía hacer. Yo únicamente le di unas palmadas en la espalda._

– _Tendrás que contarme cómo es que inicio todo Theo – le dije con una mueca en mi rostro que se supone pretendía ser una sonrisa._

– _¡claro que lo haré! Pero es una historia larga será mejor que tomes asiento, te relajes. Es más, abrimos una botella de Hidromiel ¿Qué te parece? – se mostro más tranquilo que hacía unos minutos._

– _¡Ja! Pero si tú no tomas Theodore. ¿Seguro que quieres que abramos una botella de hidromiel? – me causo gracia. Él a lo más que llegaba era a una cerveza de mantequilla._

– _¡Claro! La traigo en unos minutos. Sirve que cambias esa actitud tan arrogante y festejas bien conmigo mi hermosa relación con Luna._

Aun recuerdo aquella primera tarde en que Theo me platicaba sobre su relación con Luna. El cómo había surgido todo había sido tan extraño… ¡tan loco! Típico de los involucrados. Y después de ese momento yo, al igual que Hermione, servía de tapadera a Theo y Luna, cosa que me había agradado demasiado en ese entonces aunque nos hubiese traído consigo nuestro mayor dolor. Seguidas eran las ocasiones en que los cuatro nos topábamos en los pasillos para después dejar solos a ese par de tortolitos.

– _¡Draco! – ¿Theo me hablaba? ¡Pero si eran las 3 de la mañana! ¿Qué demonios quería? De por sí no podía dormir… ¡arrrggg!_

– _¿Qué quieres Nott? – intenté incorporarme sobre mi cama recargado en la cabecera de la misma._

– _No me digas que estabas durmiendo porque no te lo creo. Si hubiese sido así te hubiese escuchado roncar._

– _Yo no ronco. Bien lo sabes._

– _Eso es lo que tú crees._

– _¡arrgg! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me había molestado su sonrisita estúpida en la cara, su alegría, seguro tenía que ver con LUNA._

– _¡Uy! Qué carácter. Pero bueno, vamos al lago, no tengo sueño y al parecer no soy el único. Así que salgamos a relajarnos e intentar dormir en otro lado._

– _¿Estás loco? ¡Ja! Qué pregunta, es obvio que sí. Hace mucho frio afuera Nott, no pienso salir. _–_ me recosté sobre mi cama y me tape con una de las cobijas._

– _Ya Draco no seas aguado, vamos… _–_ no le respondí – ándale, estará Herms… _–_ ¡Merlín! Tenía que mencionarla. _–_ Bueno no. Sólo estaré con Luna, MI LUNA…_

– _En verdad Theo, el amor cada día te hace más idiota…_

– _Ya somos dos, amigo mío…_

– _Yo no… no estoy enamorado…_

– _¿Aja y luego? – maldito Theo, siempre le gustaba evidenciarme._

– _Está bien. Iré contigo sólo porque: primera, no puedo dormir; segunda, con lo idiota que andas últimamente, no vaya a ser que Filch te encuentre; tercera: a ver si consigo que le des fin a esa tonta relación que lo único que ganas de ella, es contagiarte de las estupideces de tu noviecita._

– _Lo que digas Draco. Aunque piénsalo bien, porque si llegara a terminar con Luna, tú saldrías bastante afectado. Y sabes a lo que me refiero._

_Me vestí rápidamente. Theo ya había hecho esperar mucho a esa jovencita y luego con el frio, sólo a él se le ocurría. Caminamos hasta el lago a paso apresurado y allí estaba la chica, con su adorable y absurda sonrisita, yo no entendía cómo es que podía sonreír. ¿Qué acaso no sabía lo que en poco tiempo viviríamos todos?_

_Theo fue a su encuentro y la abrazo fuertemente, luego la besó… ¡arrgg! Par de cursis. ¡Cómo los envidiaba! Sólo ellos tomaban las cosas tan a la ligera, mientras yo tenía una misión que atender, que no podía y no quería hacer eso. Y ellos tan enamorados. Empecé a llorar del coraje, me recosté sobre uno de los árboles. Ni tan cerca ni tan lejos de esos dos._

– _Tardaste tanto mi Notty… _–_ ¿mi Notty? ¡Merlín! por eso es que a veces me agradaba ir a cuidarles la espalda. Sus cursilerías me hacían reír y vaya que necesitaba alegrarme un poco, olvidar las presiones._

– _Si mi Loony. Es que, como podrás notar, traje a Draco conmigo. No podía dormir así que lo invite a relajarse al Lago, tal como lo haremos tú y yo… _–_ ese tonto no tenía porque decirlo de esa manera, cualquiera podría pensar otras cosas. Yo lo estaba pensando, pobre chica._

– _Theo… ¡nooo! ¡Me haces cosquillas! ¡Theo! _–_ ¿Qué rayos le estaba haciendo? Claro besarla en el cuello, andar de mañoso, y a ella sólo le daba cosquillas. Otra chica ya lo hubiese mandado lejos… ¡arrgg! En fin, el sueño comenzaba a ganarme. Empecé a cerrar los ojos, pero aún así escuchaba la entretenida plática y otras cosas que esos dos hacían. Andar de románticos claro, a eso me refería._

– _No les veo futuro, juntos. Ninguno de los dos hace nada. Ni hablar, ni callar. Lo siento tanto por los dos. ¿Cómo van a terminar de seguir así?_

– _Para ellos no es tan sencillo… sobre todo para él…_

– _El amor todo lo puede…_

– _Loony… no insistas, no lo comprendes…_

– _¿Por qué dices eso Notty? Tú y yo somos felices. Ellos también pueden serlo. Sería difícil más no imposible._

– _Ojalá ellos lo vieran así. Pero vaya, aunque lo consiguieran, aunque ellos se expresaran su amor. ¿Sabes cuán difícil y pesado sería hacer que el resto de la gente los aceptará? Ya sea antes o después de la guerra que se aproxima, gane quien gane, no podrán estar juntos._

– _Que negativo eres Theo. _–_ dijo fuerte y muy molesta la chica._

– _Por favor Loony. Es que, comprende. Yo qué más quisiera. Pero maldita pureza de sangre, malditos estereotipos, pobre de mi amigo, pobre de Hermione… _–_ cuándo escuche su nombre, entendí de qué habían estado hablando. Me dio coraje que hablaran de esa manera, ellos no sabían nada._

– _Me gustaría verlos juntos aunque sea antes de que comience la guerra. Tal vez si lo intentan las cosas cambien. Ellos tendrán un gran motivo por el cual luchar y hacer lo correcto. Tal como lo tengo yo ahora que tú estás a mi lado. _–_ sus palabras me hicieron pensar. Tenía razón. Aun tenía tiempo antes de que todo diera comienzo, poco, pero había tiempo. Tenía que intentarlo… _–_ ¡Te amo Theodore! Siempre estaremos juntos…_

– _¡Yo también te amo Luna!_

"Siempre estaremos juntos" Yo deseaba que fuera así. Al menos sería justo que él, el único amigo sincero y verdadero que he tenido, fuera realmente feliz. Pero al parecer él siempre tuvo claro desde un principio, que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como lo expresaba la optimista Luna Lovegood. Ellos tuvieron que pasar muchos obstáculos. Si había valido la pena, aun no podía saberlo ni decirlo, pero yo anhelaba que sí.

– _¡Draco! _–_ escuché la voz angustiada de Pansy gritarme a lo lejos. Tenía que hacerlo ahora que estaba a un paso de… _–_ ¡Draco! Tienes que venir a la sala común, pero ¡apúrate! _–_ me tiró fuertemente del brazo. ¿Tan grave era el asunto o qué rayos?_

– _Voy Pansy. No hay necesidad de que me tires del brazo. Vamos suéltame. Así me será más fácil ir a donde me pides._

_Logre zafarme de ella con un gran tirón. Me miró molesta lo cual poco me importó. Comencé a dar pasos rápidos hacia mi sala común. Escuché gritos de todo mundo, pero ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?_

– _Lo harás quieras o no Theodore Nott. Es la única gran herencia que podría dejarte si algún día yo perdiera todo. _–_ era el padre de Theodore y a su lado estaba… ¡maldita sea! ¡Cómo habían conseguido entrar!_

– _¡Ya te dije que no! A mí, tú ni ese maldito mestizo me obligarán a nada. ¿Entendiste? ¡Yo si quiero ser feliz! ¡Yo si quiero vivir bien! Y lo que tú me ofreces querido padre, ¡No es nada! Preferiría morir antes que convertirme en eso. Pero obviamente no pienso darte el gusto, así que mejor, ¡me largo! _–_ y avanzó rápidamente hacia la salida de la sala común. Su padre estaba molesto. Pude observar que empuñaba su varita. Adivine sus intenciones. No podía permitírselo._

– _¡Protego! – intervine velozmente. Theo volteo y todos me observaron._

– _No te metas en esto Draco. Son asuntos entre mi amigo Theodore y su hijo. Mejor vamos a tu recámara, tenemos asuntos que atender tú y yo. _–_ era lo que menos me interesaba ahora, tenía que quedarme a apoyar a mi mejor amigo._

– _Lo siento padre, pero no sólo tú eres amigo de un Theodore, sino que yo también y no pienso dejarlo sólo. Sé lo que desean que haga, pero si él no quiere no tienen porqué obligarlo. Además no me explico cómo es que están aquí. Se supone que deberían de estar en Azkabán._

– _¡Ese maldito bastardo los ayudo a salir! ¡A escapar! ¿qué otra explicación quieres Draco? – Theo estaba demasiado molesto. Y cómo no. Todo había sido felicidad para él desde que su padre había caído en la cárcel y ahora…_

– _¡No llames así a tu señor! ¡No seas insolente, chiquillo estúpido! ¡Yo soy tu padre y harás lo que yo te ordene!_

– _¡NO! _–_ gritamos al unísono Theo y yo, nuestros padres nos miraron extrañados._

– _¿Pero qué te sucede a ti Draco? ¿Qué acaso no te da gusto que tu mejor amigo se una a nosotros? Qué sea uno de los nuestros igual que tú. – Theo me observó, yo baje la mirada. No le había dicho nada, no quería angustiarlo. Él estaba tan feliz. Para qué lo iba a preocupar con esto._

– _Draco, ¿eres uno de ellos? Por favor amigo, mírame a la cara. ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? – las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Eran tantos los sentimientos encontrados: el coraje, la desilusión, todos mis sueños de niño y los que habían nacido en mí meses atrás, estaban arrojados a la basura. Pero él, mi mejor amigo, no tendría mi mismo destino._

– _¿Qué importa Nott? ¿Qué si lo soy? Será mejor que te vayas. Está claro que tú no quieres apoyarnos. Sé feliz. Tú que puedes y quieres. Tú que aún tienes la oportunidad. Después de todo no necesitamos a un elemento tan débil en nuestras filas. ¡Lárgate ya! Deja que nosotros atendamos asuntos verdaderamente importantes. _–_ le dije lo más hiriente que pude intentar sonar, pero también brindándole mis mejores deseos. Me dirigí a mi padre y al de Nott. _–_ Déjenlo ir. Es muy poca cosa para lo que necesitamos. _–_ observe a su padre realmente molesto – No se moleste en intentar darle muerte ahora Señor Nott. Ya tendremos la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando comience la guerra, y ya sea usted o yo, tendremos el honor de acabar con la existencia de un traidor._

Esa tarde, conseguí que mi amigo saliera ileso. Su padre, mi padre y yo, estuvimos hablando sobre mi estúpida misión hasta el anochecer. Al otro día recuerdo no haber visto a Nott, por más que lo busqué. Había querido hablar con él, despedirme, desearle todo el éxito posible en su camino a la felicidad. Pero no pude hacerlo y después de esa noche tardaría mucho tiempo para contactarlo nuevamente.

– _¡Te extrañe mucho mi Loony!_

– _¡Yo también mi Notty! Cuánto tiempo sin ti._

– _¿Y a mí, mi niña no me extraño?_

– _¡Claro que si papi! Mucho mucho. Te amo papi… te amo mi Notty…_

_Cuánta alegría había en esa escena. Ahora comenzaban a bailar, a festejar… tenía que notificarles lo que pasaría. Aún podía conseguir que no pasaran por un mal momento, pero tenía miedo. No sabía cómo me recibiría mi amigo después de lo que había dicho._

– _¿Quién es? – contesto Theo precavidamente._

– _Soy yo, Malfoy… Draco Malfoy… _–_ escuché murmullos detrás de la puerta y sólo Theo se asomó por la ventana._

– _¿Qué quieres aquí Malfoy? – intentaba sonar molesto, pero percibí que en el interior le alegraba verme._

– _Theo… necesitamos hablar amigo. Tengo poco tiempo. Confía en mí, esto lo hago por ti… _–_ note su mirada de duda, pero siempre había sido débil. Abrió la puerta y por primera vez en mi vida, le abracé fuertemente. Había extrañado tanto a mi mejor amigo._

– _¡vaya vaya! El gran Draco Malfoy dando abrazos… que gran muestra de debilidad… _–_ comentó divertido._

– _¿Te parece gracioso Nott? Pues está bien, ríete lo que quieres. Si estoy aquí es… por… porque te extraño amigo… he estado buscándote por todos lados… me alegra que al menos tengas un buen escondite… nadie sospecharía que te encuentras aquí._

– _Nadie que no supiera sobre mi relación con Luna. Estuvo bien que sólo Hermione y tú lo hubiesen sabido._

– _Concuerdo con eso. Y ahora… rápido a lo que vine._

– _¿Gustas un té Draco? – me interrumpió Luna. Nuevamente esa sonrisita en su rostro._

– _Si joven, no vaya con prisas. Tome un cálido té, afuera hace mucho frío. Lo noto por el color de sus mejillas. _–_ habló el Sr. Lovegood. También con una estúpida sonrisa. De tal padre, tal hija. No había duda de que eran familia._

– _Yo no… gracias pero no. Tengo poco tiempo y deseo hablar con Nott a solas si no es mucha molestia._

– _Que educado, raro en ti. Tal vez esto sea una trampa ¿verdad? Porque el Draco Malfoy que yo conozco, es un completo arrogante… chocoso… odioso…_

– _¡Cállate Nott! Esto no es gracioso. Se trata de… es un plan de quien tú sabes… y se relaciona con… _–_ mire a la chica. No sabía si decirlo estando ella presente o…_

– _¿Con Luna? ¿Qué desean con ella? – Noté su mirada de angustia y preocupación. El Sr. Lovegood y Luna también se mostraron preocupados._

– _Sinceramente no sé. Sólo tengo entendido que tiene que ver con ella. O en su caso con usted Sr. Lovegood. Están molestos por sus publicaciones… tienen que esconderse… refugiarse… yo que sé. Pero háganlo. Tengo que irme ya. _–_ eso último lo dije con una pequeña mueca de dolor. La maldita marca comenzó a arderme._

Pocos días después de esa noche, me había tocado la desgracia de ver cómo los malditos Carrow llegaban a mi mansión con una chica rubia. Lo extraño o gracioso era ver cómo ella mantenía su sonrisa. A veces me preguntaba que tenía esa chica en la cabeza y de tan sólo recordarlo comencé a reír.

¿Tienes algún problema Draco? ¿No puedes estar serio? Estamos frente a una iglesia presenciando una boda, por favor… – sus palabras aparte de sonar como regaño, sonaban a dolor. Yo recordando tantas cosas que fueron agradables en su momento, algunas también malas, claro. Y él sufriendo por lo que observaba.

– _¡Espérate Nott! Por favor deja de hacer ruido o no llegarás ni siquiera a ver la puerta del calabozo. Aparte de que provocaras mi muerte, la tuya y la de ella._

– _Lo siento Draco, pero comprende. Necesito verla… abrazarla… besarla… decirle que todo estará bien… que…_

– _El que necesita escuchar eso eres tú, no ella. Si la vieras, sabrías que no miento._

– _Está bien._

_Abrí la puerta del calabozo, apenas pude. Estaba muy oscuro, era de madrugada._

– _¡LUNA!_

– _¡Mi Notty! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?_

– _¡Necesitaba verte!_

– _Que imprudencia… yo también pero… será mejor que te vayas ya. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Draco me cuida…_

– _¿Enserio?_

– _¿Disculpa Nott? ¿Acaso dudas de que proteja tu felicidad? ¿Tan mal amigo crees que soy? – comenté fastidiado._

– _No lo decía por ti. Es que Luna me está corriendo._

– _Te está cuidando que es distinto. Así que te acompaño a la salida._

– _¡Te amo Luna! – la abrazo fuertemente y la beso con tanta intensidad que pensé que su calor encendería el calabozo._

– _¡Ya basta! Tendrán más tiempo para eso después._

Lo dirigí a la salida. Él se retiro no sin antes hacerme jurar y perjurar que cuidaría a su amada. No lo vi en varios días. Después todo fue horrible en mi vida. Atraparon al imbécil de Potter. Con él venía mí amada Hermione y el estúpido de Weasel y… fue el comienzo del final de la más absurda guerra que alguien pudiese presenciar. Hice lo que tenía que hacer: proteger a la chica que nunca sería mía físicamente, al menos gracias a la Legermancia que utilice en ella, pude saber que me había amado en algún momento. Pero finalmente había decidido quedarse al lado de alguien más. Por el bien de los dos. Y lo que había alejado a Theodore y Luna… yo en mi vida jamás lo hubiese podido imaginar. Tan mala suerte habían tenido esos dos.

Estábamos ya en nuestro último curso. Decididos a hacer lo mejor de nuestras vidas, Theo, Luna, Hermione y yo, nos habíamos reencontrado. Ella y yo al menos sólo para ver cómo comenzarían a ser felices esos dos. Aún no habían decidido declarar su relación a todos. Sentían que no era tiempo aún. Desconozco cómo fue que se descubrió todo lo que puso fin a esa relación que aunque no era mía, me llenaba el alma, pues pensaba que todo había valido la pena. Sólo por ver a mi mejor amigo y a esa chiquilla Lunática felices. Weasel me había dado motivos para odiarlo de por vida.

– _¡Hermione! ¡Luna! ¿Qué hacen aquí con estos desgraciados? – Weasel estaba enfadado. Pero cómo es que había llegado a donde nosotros estábamos._

– _Ron… nosotras…_

– _¿Por qué Luna se está besando con ese imbécil? ¿Por qué tu estas tan sonriente con Malfoy?_

– _Ambas respuestas a tus inútiles preguntas son cosa que no te importan Weasel. _–_ exprese lleno de rabia. ¿Qué mas quería el idiota? Ella solo me regalaba unas cuantas sonrisas, él ya la tendría para siempre._

– _¡Malfoy por favor! Ronald, estoy aquí por Luna. Ella es mi amiga y… como podrás notar esta besándose con Nott porque son novios. Se quieren, se aman… ¿Qué otra explicación quieres a eso?_

– _Hermione, eso no puede ser verdad… Luna, ¡tú no puedes amar a ese idiota!_

– _¿Cuál es tu problema con eso Weasley? ¿Qué si Luna me ama? Tú novia es… _–_ Theo me miró. Sabía que me dolería escuchar eso. – ¡Hermione! – dijo aunque notó mi tristeza – preocúpate por ella no por mi Loony…_

– _Te equivocas Nott. No sólo debe preocuparme mi amada Herms porque sea mi novia. Luna también me preocupa porque ella es amiga de mi novia, por lo tanto amiga mía y amiga de Harry… y tú… ¿cómo puedes estar con ella después de lo que hiciste?_

– _¡Ronald por favor! – dijo Hermione quedamente. ¿Por qué ese tono de voz?_

– _No Herms, Luna tiene que saberlo. O acaso ¿vas a permitir que este con el después de lo que hizo?_

– _¡Fue un accidente Ron! – Theo bajó la mirada. Yo me quedé perplejo. Hermione exigía a Weasel que callara y Luna…_

– _¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué sucede mi Notty? – Luna miró tiernamente a Theo buscando explicaciones._

– _¡Dile! "Notty" – dijo en tono burlón ese maldito pelirrojo._

– _¡Cállate ya Ron! será mejor que nos vayamos… _–_ Hermione tiro del brazo de Weasley obligándolo a irse. Situación que lo molestó aun más._

– _¡NO! Herms no dejaré que Luna sea novia del asesino de su padre… _–_ dijo Weasel sin medir sus palabras. Todos los presentes estábamos en shock. Luna comenzaba a llorar, Theo no decía nada. ¿Yo que podía hacer? Hermione estaba bastante molesta._

– _¡Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley! No sabes lo que dices, ¡sólo fue un accidente, bien lo sabes!_

– _Claro que no Hermione. Él asesinó al padre de Luna cuando los mortífagos llegaron por nosotros._

– _Luna yo… _–_ por fin habló Theo._

– _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me ocultaste lo que ocurrió? ¿Era por eso que estabas tan alejado de mí los primeros meses del curso?_

– _Perdóname Luna…_

– _¡NO! No te voy a perdonar. Yo no sé lo que sucedió en realidad, pero odio que me hayas ocultado eso, que lo haya tenido que saber por mi amigo Ron…_

– _Él no es tu amigo Luna – dije molesto _–_ ¿Qué clase de amigo causa esto?_

– _¡Cállate Malfoy! Seguramente tú también lo sabías y no me dijiste nada. Tú tampoco eres mi amigo. ¡Ninguno de ustedes son mis amigos!_

Yo no sabía sobre ese hecho. Si Theo me lo hubiese contado desde un principio, tal vez no estaríamos ahora en este lugar.

– ¡Vámonos Draco! Te invito una botella de Whisky de fuego.

– ¿Qué? Pero… ¿no piensas hacer nada?

– Dije que nos vayamos. Ya es tarde. ¿Qué no ves? – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Exactamente a que te refieres? ¿A que es tarde para impedir que diga "SI ACEPTO"? No lo creo…

¡Vámonos ya! – y tiro de mi brazo para desaparecer juntos. Sólo observé por última vez aquella iglesia dónde algún día también miré con vestido blanco a Hermione.

* * *

– ¿Acepta como esposo al joven Rolf Scamander? – silencio total en la sala y nuevamente se escucha – ¿Acepta como esposo al joven Rolf Scamander, señorita Lovegood? – De repente la rubia chica camina hacia la salida de la iglesia, no sin antes mirar al extrañado novio y decirle "Lo siento". Detrás de ella sale una castaña con mirada y expresión alegre.

– ¿Estás segura Luna?

– Si tu lo estuviste, ¿Por qué yo no?

Y desaparecen juntas a comenzar un nuevo camino, intentando buscar a quienes son los verdaderos motores de su existencia y felicidad.

* * *

**Espero que este escrito haya sido de su agrado. Les invito a dejar sus comentarios, buenos y/o malos, no hay problema mientras sean constructivos. ;) También los invito a visitar mi perfil para acceder a mis historias, tanto las creadas por mí como las que son mis favoritas, escritas por respetables autoras de esta comunidad FF.**


End file.
